Never Can Say Goodbye
by FantasmicalwonderlanD
Summary: One-shot S3 Brittana finale - rewritten. Based from Tumblr a headcanon post. Warning: Does contain spoilers.


**Warning: This fic does contain spoilers from Glee's S3 finale. Based off a head canon post I saw on Tumblr. **

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**- Lex.**

* * *

Santana roamed the halls of McKinley High early before school was set to start. She had gotten a text from Brittany that morning, instructing her to meet her by the trophy case prior to school starting. And there she was, standing in the spot requested, anticipating her girlfriend's appearance and share whatever important news she had for her.

She waited on the girl for several minutes; when there was still no sign of her, she began to worry. She searched each classroom, knowing that the possibility of Brittany getting lost was very likely. With still no sign of her she rounded the rounded the corner, back to where she began, and found Brittany there, waiting. The halls were still fairly dim, there being no need for the lights to be on since not many students were really there. The blonde was staring at the trophies, unaware of her presence. She watched her hand run delicately over the case, her eyes glossy and gleaming by the light emitted from the case. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Santana stepped fully into the hallway, getting the girl's attention.

"Britt?"

Her head snapped towards her, falling out of her daydream like state.

Santana walked over to her, "Hey babe, what did you need to tell me?"

She could practically see her chest tighten, which concerned her. Brittany watched the latina with anxious eyes as she came nearer and Santana could tell that whatever she had to tell her would not be good news. She looked over the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and running it down her arm, taking Brittany's hand in hers.

"Brittany, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Brittany worried her lip and averted her eyes downward, unable to meet Santana's gaze any longer.

"I- uh, met with Principal Figgins today," she said to the floor. "He said I'm not graduating."

Santana's breath hitched, tightening her grip on Brittany's hand. "Are you sure that's right? I mean, there must be _something_ we can do."

She shook her head. "He said it's too late. I'm failing all my classes, so no matter how well I do it won't change anything."

Santana's heart sank. The idea of Brittany having to endure another of that hellhole for a school another year while she was off at college made her sick. It was her job to protect her from the narrow-minded assholes that they shared the school with. And yet, she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. She should've done more, helped her with her homework and study for tests. She should've been more attentive to how the girl was doing in class, _something_.

"Don't blame yourself, San. It's not your fault." Brittany said as if reading her mind, her voice but a faint whisper.

"That's not true," She shook her head furiously. "I could've done something."

She wanted to continue but she choked, her throat tightening around her words. Brittany hugged her tightly, nuzzling into her neck.

"You did plenty."

Santana still disagreed; she wouldn't accept that letting her best friend and girlfriend fail was enough, but she didn't argue. She just wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her in close.

* * *

The Glee Club sat in the choir room, their first meeting since the win at Nationals. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Mr. Schue entered, looking somber. Each side conversation ended, waiting for him to speak. He took his gaze off the floor and looked around the room at each student. A smile creeped to his face, and he slowly began clapping. Everyone began to catch on and the claps turned into a full applause.

He laughed, "Be proud of yourself guys, you earned this." The class cheered, a couple wooted. "It was definitely a great way to close out the year, especially since a few of you won't be with us next year. And I want you all to know that I love and will miss each and every-"

The crackle of a megaphone cut him off.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting your little speech there, William. Well not really, this is about me which makes it significantly more important. Sandbags," Santana looked up. "I need to see you outside."

Santana followed her outside, looking at her expectantly.

"As you know, I've become impregnated by a celebrity – who will continue to remain anonymous – and eventually, adult or not, I will be having this child. I'll be taking a year off maternity leave to recover from the damage caused to my magnificent figure and tend to said child."

"Okay, but what does that ha-"

"'What does that have to do with me?' you might ask. Well, I happen to know that a certain unicorn won't be graduating this year."

"How did you know about that, I just-"

"I also happen to know that a certain unicorn's girlfriend would give her overinflated left boob to stay with her," At this, Santana remained quiet, eyes focused on the ground and arms crossed firmly across her chest. "Which is why, I'm offering you my coaching position for next year." She looked up at the woman in surprise, which was quickly replaced with a scowl, clenching her jaw, awaiting the downfall. There always was one when dealing with Sue Sylvester.

"What's the catch?" she said with narrowed eyes.

"No catch." She shook her head. "I admire you, Santana, I always have. You display natural leadership qualities, not to mention a fearfully charismatic persona that I have come to enjoy over the years. You know what you want, and you're not afraid to take it," Santana smiled softly, appreciating her kind, albeit blunt, words. "In the following year you will be receiving my salary, tenure, health and dental plan, and my blackmail information on Principal Figgins to do with what you will."

"What-"

"But," she raised a hand. "You will inherit my enemies as well. Olympic bronze medalist winner Roz Washington has been angling for my job for weeks now. It's up to you for that not to happen. So do we have ourselves a deal?"

Santana took a deep breath, her natural apprehensiveness when it came to Coach Sylvester getting the best of her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, trying to mask her eagerness.

"You can go back to your sharing circle, or whatever it is you do in there." She waved her hand dismissively.

Santana returned to class, claiming her usual seat in the back of the class. She couldn't focus on the rest of Mr. Schue's words; she figured it probably wasn't important anyway. She looked onto the board and saw that he had written the word "Goodbye" on it; she smiled, because she knew that was a word she and Brittany would never have to say.


End file.
